


Let Go

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo needed someway to calm himself down, and Jongin was the perfect cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing smut... Hm. I guess i'm okay with it. I was inspired by this gif of Kai being a sexy beast but also caring at the same time. It's also kind of short. But whatever. I hope you enjoy my first smut story!

You could say Kyungsoo was a little stressed.

 

He didn't eat breakfast, he had a dance to rehearse, he had to call his mother back, AND they had to be on Inkigayo in an hour.

 

Yeah. He was a little stressed. 

 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin said as he watched Kyungsoo scurry around the dorm frantically mumbling 'where's my phone?' "Kyungsoo, it's in your room."

 

"Oh," he said, looking up at Jongin and breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks!" He ran to his room.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and walked to Kyungsoo's room to see him typing up a text message furiously. "You need to chill for a minute."

 

"I can't!" he insisted. "There's so much to do, the show's in an hour..."

 

"Look at you, your shirt's even all disheveled."

 

"Disheveled?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Yes," Jongin nodded. "Disheveled. Let me fix it." He walked closer to Kyungsoo and grabbed his collar, flatting it out to make it look presentable. He smoothed down his hair and put a hand on his cheek gently. "You're working too hard."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Well, we have to, I suppose."

 

"But you never relax," he said, caressing Kyungsoo's cheek. "Relax for a bit."

 

He sighed. "How much time left before Inkigayo?"

 

Jongin checked his watch. "A little under an hour. That's more than enough time."

 

He stared into Jongin's eyes. They were full of caring and kindness, something he usually didn't see from the sassy, sexy singer. Before he knew it, he was kissing Jongin, wrapping arms around his neck.

 

Jongin pulled away for a moment. "I thought you were going to relax," he said.

 

"What, this isn't enjoyable?"

 

"Well, okay. Nevermind, I won't argue." He kissed Kyungsoo back with soft lips and gentle touches. Kyungsoo eagerly entered Jongin's mouth, tangling their tongues together. Soon there was lip biting, a few moans, and before they new it they were both on the bed, Jongin straddling Kyungsoo.

 

Kai kissed a line down his jaw and his neck, unbuttoning Kyungsoo's jeans as he went. Kyungsoo had never seen this side of Jongin before- calm, careful, gentle. Usually he was an animal when it came to intamicy; barely any kissing, getting "to the good part" as he always said. But now was different, it was like seeing Kyungsoo stressed had tamed him, turned him into a gentler Jongin. 

 

Once Kyungsoo's pants were off he started unbuttoning Jongin's shirt, their lips still connected. Kyungsoo's ran his hands over Jongin's smooth chest, making him shiver. Jongin put his hands in his boyfriend's hair, almost as if petting him. 

 

Soon Kyungsoo flipped them over so he was on top of Jongin, getting his clothes off. Jongin's body really was beautiful. A dancer body, some would call it. He was slim but had muscle for all those difficult dance moves. He had sharp hips and skinny legs that Kyungsoo simply adored. 

 

Kai broke the kiss to mumble, "Lube?" Kyungsoo nodded and reached over to the nightstand that was thankfully within arm's reach and opened the drawer, pulling out the bottle. Jongin watched Kyungsoo as he coated his fingers and cock in the lube. Jongin's eyes looked innocent, curious, but he knew that wasn't true. Still, Kyungsoo felt a little guilty at that moment for what he was about to do (even though Jongin was most certainly not a virgin). 

 

He slipped a finger into Jongin causing a sharp intake of breath and his eyes shutting abrouptly. He entered in and out, until he added a second finger. Jongin bit his lip, trying to stay as silent as possible. Kyungsoo knew why, and he understood. The other members were home. They probably wouldn't be able to hear because they were in the living room, but still. They needed to be careful. Sure, the members knew they were in a relationship, but it didn't have to be screamed to the high heavens. It bummed him out, though, knowing Jongin had to be silent. He usually was silent in bed, but the times where he let it all go were the best. Where he heard "Kyungsoo" being echoed off the pale walls, strings of sentences that didn't make sense- those were the best times.

 

It wasn't until Kyungsoo started making scissor motions that Jongin let out a little whimper. After adding a third finger, that whimper turned into an audiable moan, turning Kyungsoo on even more.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin said, voice straining. "Please?"

 

That was all he had to hear. After removing his fingers he entered Jongin, making his face writhe in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kyungsoo thrusted into him, causing Jongin to grip at his shoulders. 

 

"More," Jongin moaned as he dug his nails into Kyungsoo's skin. It wasn't painful, only hard enough to be noticable. He followed through to Jongin's request, keeping up the thrusting and turning it into a rythm. He looked at Jongin's face, full of pleasure and ecstasy. Kyungsoo was feeling pleasure too, no doubt about it, but what he felt most was love. He felt the love for this boy coursing through his veins, and he thought about it every night. He especially dreamt about Jongin's eyes, always a window to his mind. When he was sad or dissapointed, they'd be dull and the color would drain from them. When he was happy or excited, they became bright and joyful. When he was angry, they'd become firey, where you could almost see the revenge he would put on someone. Jongin's eyes were what Kyungsoo loved the most. Thinking about it at that moment, he realized why it was called 'making love.' In that moment, he was transfering all the love he didn't know how to convey with words.

The moaning increased, and Kyungsoo knew Jongin was almost at the brink. With a noise that sounded like a groan, he came.

Hearing that sound come out of Jongin was Kyungsoo's breaking point, releasing as well into Jongin. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he pulled out of Jongin and layed down next to him. 

 

He watched Jongin's chest rise and fall, and his eyes blinking rapidly as if to refocus. 

 

"We're going to have to shower before the show," he said, then laughed weakly.

 

"Agreed," Kyungsoo chuckled lightly. 

 

"We have-" Jongin checked his watch. "A half hour."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "But I want to stay here and cuddle with you."

 

Jongin patted his head. "We can do that tonight. Okay?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Alright."

 

That whole performance, all he could think about was Jongin's soft hair and his long fingers intertwined with his. 

 

He couldn't wait to get home. 


End file.
